The Other Side
by kittylover529
Summary: "Unlike most main charecters in a story that are all helpless and need someone to guide them I need NO ONE!"- A story about my OC can she get a few pairs together? WIll she fall in love on the way? I Seriously like this story, that's rare for me. AU


_Okay this is circling around a random OC that isn't really mine but I guess she's mine now! MINE! GRR! Okay so I don't own KND and the 'chapters' aren't really chapters they just give you a heads up on what's next!_

-Intro-

You may be thinking "The other side of…me?" nah too Hannah Montana-ish…bleh "The other side of…heaven?" no a bit religious. Really this list could go on forever but I'll tell you just to stop the insanity, it's the other side of town, and who are we talking about here?

Me. We are talking about me, Anna-Leigh Grayson.

I mean I guess at my old school I was lucky, I guess. Everyone was just like me, poor and just the slightest bit emo. Just to letch ya know I'm so not like most main character's in a story who are all helpless and need someone to guide them, I need **no one**.

I'm not a little girl who wishes I was popular or talented, I'm not popular but in a way I am talented…I'm not sly or perfect or anything! AGain I'm Anna-Leigh Grayson and I am so not changing, for **anyone**!

So okay here's the deal I'm going to the other side of town, the opposite side of town! I live or er used to live I guess in the 'hood' or the 'slum' now I go to some freakishly preppy boarding school basically because my parents want to dump me somewhere so they're not responsible for anyone or anything anymore!

No, I'm NOT exaggerating! They entered applications (filled with inaccurate information I might add) to more than 20 schools! I was actually supposed to go into a boarding school last year but I didn't get a full scholarship so no decent boarding school for me (just some lame rich and peppy school, both of which I am not!)

-Chapter 1- I hatch a not so important plan

My mom basically dropped me off into the school with my 2 medium sized bags and then she left. I went to the office and got my schedule and everything else (i.e. living arrangement, teacher names, stuff like that).

So I got settled and unpacked and I was excused for the first day to unpack and junk so that went swimmingly. Until dinner that is.

See my first day was going incredibly smooth until I walk into the cafeteria and this girl who's flirting with this guy who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else but there. Then suddenly the girl saw me looking at them and stomped over to me.

Once she was directly in front of me I took a step back, she was in a cheerleader uniform and didn't look like she had too much spirit.

It didn't get better when she started talking "So, heard you were the new girl-" I nodded, really not caring at this point what she said. "Don't even think about hanging out with Nigel! Don't glace at him DON'T EVEN THINK OF HIM!" she snarled "He's **mine!**"

I looked at her and half smiled "Can't you share?" I joked. "No!" she barked back going back over to Nigel. Paranoid much? Then a thought struck me, right then and there, it was a simple idea which sounded easy enough, let's play with Lizzie…her shirt said Lizzy at least so I can only assume.

Nigel seemed decently nice so I decided to get to know him better and eventually Lizzy wizzy would crack!

-Later that night when Anna- Leigh is back in her 'cabin'-

-Chapter 2- Hi hi hi! I'm Kuki! And Abby.

Most people would say (in a cliché book about a new girl at least) a new school –insert heart fluttering excitedly here with a smile- a new beginning a new start! Let's make friends! 2 seconds later, she's the most popular person in the school…or the least popular person!

Not me, I'd like 2, maybe 3 friends, 5 at maximum!

I was sharing my dorm with these 2 other girls, I think, it was a really big dorm but not the point! One of them was too preppy to bear and the other was just bossy! At least by the looks and over hearing their conversation. Which was:

"Hey do you like soap" peppy person

"Sure it cleans my hands now put that down!" bossy person who was still kinda girly, painting a picture of rainbow monkeys and wearing pink pajamas

"OMG look this pillow is fluffy!"

"Stop fluffing the pillow."

And so on.

When the peppy person saw she ran over to me and shook my hand vigorously. I took my hand away as she introduced herself "I'm Kuki Sanban!" Then she paused and looked at me and my outfit "Are you-" she stopped and whispered the next part in my ear, like it was some sorta secret

"emo? I never had an emo friend! Hey is your favorite color purple? Because mine's not! Guess what it is? ORANGE! Did you ever wonder if mashed potatoes could secretly fly? Like toy story! OH and I'm Kuki, did I already say that? Oh well! What's your name?"

"Anna- Leigh" I answered much more quietly and slower than 'Kuki'. "Ah-nna L-eee!" Kuki sang "That's pretty! And fun to say! It's so cool it's like 2 names!-giggle- It's so awesome! I wish my name was Anna- Leigh can I call you Ah-nna L-ay?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'm Abby!" the girl on the couch screamed. "Do we all live together?" I asked in monotone. Kuki shook her head "No, you and I do but Abby lives next door! Sometimes I go to her room and sometimes she's in my- our room!" Kuki giggled correcting herself.

I nodded "Oh okay." About an hour later Abby left and Kuki and I watched TV for a bit, then she went to her bed and crashed. I _tried_ to go to sleep! Except Kuki's snoring and sleep talking made it so I turned on the TV again and got absolutely no sleep that night.

The things she said were so crazy too! Here's an example "No piggy! The flying doughnut is a monkey not a potato! GOSH!" then she snort giggled. Am I supposed to get used to this?

_Next chapter will have chapter 3, plan at work! I hope you liked this 'cause I really liked writing it, I refuse to write anything other than this story for a while because I am so not faithful to my chapter stories! There shall be an awkward conversation in the next chapter *laughs* just a heads up!_

_OVER AND OUT~Kit Kat_


End file.
